Rest and Relaxation
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Another Noanette Fic. It has foot massage stuff in it. If that doesn't seem your facy, don't read.


Relief and Relaxation: A Noanette Friendship Fic

Jeanette Miller and her boyfriend Simon Seville were watching TV in the Seville Family Den. After about 3 hours of Phineas and Ferb, the two geniuses took a break from the tube to just hang out. As they walked to Simon's room, Jeanette noticed a strange green glow coming from the room of Noah, Simon's step-brother and Jeanette's best friend. "What's going on with Noah?" She asked. "Once a month, he stays in solitary meditation to gather his Fórsa Saoil or Life Force. If he didn't meditate for two hours, he'd lose his sorcerer abilities." Simon said. "Two hours to gather his Fórsa Saoil?" Jeanette was surprised. "Well, no. 1 hour to gather the Life Force,another hour to relax. Gathering magic energy is a bit stressful." Simon said. "Hmm...I can help him relax the poor guy. He always did like my tickles." Jeanette said.

"Jeanette, don't you dare intrude Noah's sanctity. You know how he reacts to such a thing." He said. Jeanette kissed Simon's cheek. "I'm his best friend. What's he gonna do?" She said. Jeanette walked over to Noah's room and opened the door. Noah was levitating above his bed Native-American style. He wore his usual green T-shirt, khaki shorts and green Vans sneakers. When Jeanette closed the door behind her, Noah opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey, Jeanette, could you come back a bit later? I'm a bit too stressed to hang right now." He said, lowering himself onto his bed. Jeanette walked over to Noah, smiling. "I can help you relax." She said. Noah uncrossed his legs. "Oh, yeah? How?" Noah said. Suddenly, Jeanette pounced on Noah, trying to get him to lay down. Noah laughed and he and Jeanette rolled and wrestled on Noah's bed. The resulting tussle caused Jeanette to lose her purple slip-ons. She didn't rally care. Her mission was more important.

When Noah was finally flat on his back, he smiled. "Well, Jeannie, you've restrained me. What now?" He asked. Jeanette smiled as she quickly slipped off Noah's shoes, revealing his bare feet. "N-no, Jeanette, p-p-please, let's be reasonable. You know how ticklish I am." Noah said nervously. Jeanette pretended not to hear as she began to delicately tickle Noah's heels. Noah tried not to laugh. "Must...have...intense focus!" He snickered. But that's when Jeanette reached Noah's toes, his weak point. Noah couldn't hold it any longer. He laughed long and hard. Like a great wight being lifted, Noah felt the pain of  
Fórsa Saoil ebb away. Jeanette saw the relief cross Noah's face and stopped her assault on his feet. "Wow. If I had known that would cure my pain that fast, I'd've let you do that sooner." He said.

Jeanette giggled. "Anything for my bestie." She said. Noah looked at Jeanette's socked feet and noticed her shoes on the floor. "Hey, Jean, your shoes fell off. Restraining me must've taken a lot of struggle." He said. Jeanette looked her shoes on the floor and smiled. "Oh, I don't care about that. I'm kind of glad they fell off. They've been hurting my feet for a while now. I really am starting to hate them." She said. Noah sat up and thought. "Hmm...that could mean one of two things: either you're developing a foot fetish like me, or you're growing at a fast rate. How long ago did you buy those things?" Noah asked. "Last week." Jeanette said. "Damn, that's growing pains. I can remedy that pronto. I'd have to give you a sorcery-infused foot massage. Is that okay with you?" Noah asked his bespectacled bestie. "Jeanette pretended to think. "Well, that depends. Should I leave my socks on?" She asked. "Well, that's up to you, but personally, I feel it works better if you're barefoot." Noah said.

"Okay, then, you're the expert." Jeanette said, taking off her socks. Noah rubbed his hands together. Jeanette gasped as Noah's hand glowed green. "Ready, Jeanette?" Noah asked. "Go for it, Noah." Jeanette said. Slowly, Noah began to massage Jeanette's feet. Along with the awesome feel of Noah's soft touch, she could feel a warm feeling spread throughout her feet, taking away all the pain and stress from her shoes. When Noah was finished, Jeanette slipped her shoes back on. They felt perfect. "Thanks, Noah. You're the greatest." Jeanette said, giving her best friend a big hug. "No prob, Jean. Anytime you need me, I'm here." Noah said.


End file.
